


Heartbreak Girl (Spain x Reader Songfic)

by Aihie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aihie/pseuds/Aihie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literary garbage!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak Girl (Spain x Reader Songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> There is no bold because the HTML suddenly hated me.

“You call me up, It’s like a broken record,  
saying that your heart hurts..  
That you’ll never get over him,  
getting over you”

Antonio picked up his phone playing (f/s), his ringtone for (y/n). It sounded like she just got over crying as she spoke. “T-toni.. I knew you had bad feelings about him.. and you were right. You were right again”. Again. The word rung in his head as he thought of his love for the girl with beautiful (s/t) skin, (h/l) soft (h/c) locks, and sparkling (e/c) eyes. Again.. He’s warned you each and every time.. but it happens again each time.

“And you end up crying,  
and I end up lying..  
‘Cause I’m just a sucker  
for anything that you do”

He could hear her start to choke on her words and soft sobs could be heard from the other side of the phone. All he could hear was the heartbreaking sound of the only girl he’s ever loved crying. “Come on chica.. You’re my amigo, what can I do to help you..?”. Antonio inwardly cringed at the word amigo, it was like he was friend-zoning her! That’s the last thing he wanted.

“And when the phone call finally ends,  
you say ‘Thanks for being a friend’,  
and I’m going in circles,  
again and again”

Antonio sighed as the phone beeped signaling the end of the call. All he could think of was the word again.. It was like he was going in circles! He couldn’t just admit his feelings to her, she would surely reject him. He wished he could punch the jerk who made her cry, and that he could wipe the tears from her hypnotizing (e/c) eyes. He was about to ask his friend Francis for advice, and if it’s a worst-case-scenario maybe Gilbert.. Until he got an idea. Antonio rushed over to his desk where he got a piece of paper and a pencil.

“I dedicate this song to you,  
the one who never sees the truth,  
that I could take away your hurt,  
Heartbreak Girl”

He started writing and writing, writing the lyrics to a song he would accompany with an acoustic guitar and sing to her.. That’s how he would express his never-ending love to her, after all she loved music. Especially the music he played.

“Hold you tight straight through the daylight.  
I’m right here,  
when’re you gonna realize,  
that I’m your cure,  
Heartbreak Girl”

Antonio while writing fantasized about how he could express his love to her, if only she were his. He would hold her, and wipe her tears away.. If he ever let anything happen to her that would make her cry. He just wanted her to realize that she could find true love, if only she would look in his direction.

“I bite my tongue,  
but I want to scream out,  
‘You can be with me now’.  
But I end up telling you  
what you want to hear”

She got back with him again, and he left her again, it made him want to crumple up the paper he’s been writing his heart out onto. But he didn’t, he wasn’t done yet. He would show her how much he loved her, in time. For now he just told her what he’s told her each time to comfort you.

“But you’re not ready,  
and it’s so frustrating.  
He treats you so bad,  
and I’m so good to you.  
It’s not fair”

He wished and wished she would just realize how horrible this guy treated her. He wished and wished she would just realize how perfectly he treated her, and how he would care for her even better than his tomato garden if she would accept his love. All he could do for now is write his song, and think ‘It’s not fair’.

“And when the phone call   
finally ends you say  
‘I’ll call you tomorrow at 10’,  
and I’m stuck in the friend-zone  
again, and again”

The phone beeped signaling the end of the call. Antonio thought she would reject him, because she treated him like a friend. Solely a friend, amigo, whatever someone wants to call it. Maybe it was payback for him calling her ‘amigo’ a few days ago.. no.. he always called her ‘amigo’ or ‘chica’.

“I dedicate this song to you,  
the one who never sees the truth,  
that I could take away your hurt,  
Heartbreak Girl”   
All he could do was sit through the torture of this guy doing nothing but break your heart, and write his song..

“Hold you tight straight through the daylight.  
I’m right here,  
when’re you gonna realize,  
that I’m your cure,  
Heartbreak Girl”

And so he wrote.

“I know one day it’s gonna happen,  
when you finally forget the day,  
you met him”

Antonio was nearing the end of writing the lyrics to his song. He filled every word with love, every phrase a vow. He knew it would work, he just knew it. He would make you forget that jerk, and if you couldn’t he would make sure there was no jerk to remember.

“Sometimes it’s so close  
to confession,  
I’ve got to get it through your head,  
that you belong with me instead”

He needed to find a way to get the song to convince her that she didn’t have to put up with that jerk, that she was destined to be with him. He knew it was meant to be, he just needed her to believe that too.

“I dedicate this song to you,  
the one who never sees the truth,  
that I could take away your hurt,  
Heartbreak Girl”

 

So he did just that. He wrote his heart out even more, receiving phone calls regularly from a heartbroken girl with a heart he could put back together piece by piece, no matter how long it took and no matter what it took from him.

“Hold you tight straight through the daylight.  
I’m right here,  
when’re you gonna realize,  
that I’m your cure,  
Heartbreak Girl”

And he wished he could hold her, and kiss the pain away. He knew his song would work. He finished it, now he just had to make it to her house and sing it to her.. It was the ‘off’ period of this on-and-off couple’s relationship anyways.

“I dedicate this song to you,  
the one who never sees the truth,  
that I could take away your hurt,  
Heartbreak Girl”

And so he sung the song to her..

“Hold you tight straight through the daylight.  
I’m right here,  
when’re you gonna realize,  
that I’m your cure,  
Heartbreak Girl”

And she loved the song, and realized how much she loved him.


End file.
